This invention relates generally to hair barrettes, and the use of electro-luminescent (EL) lights, which may include a plurality of light emitting elements, and reflective elements, used for attachment to a person's hair, to provide enhanced visibility of the wearer, and safety.
Ornamental hair attachments, with ribbons or decorations are well known. The use of EL light assemblies are well known. Patents researched for this application include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,307 5,727,577, 5,934,784, 5,018,053, 5,785,065, and 5,947,580. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,580 we are shown an example of one type of universal EL light which would readily attach to this mount, using the described injection molded EL light which has a molded clip or hook, as shown on it's reverse surface in drawing FIG. 1-1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,580. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,307 discloses attachment of the EL light to a shoe, or bicycle, which is quite different from this invention. There is given the option of attaching to a person. But there is no mention in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,307 of attaching this EL light to a barrette mount, and no means given to do so. In many instances, additional means of attachment of this type of light to a person or animal are needed.
My barrette mount assembly does not need to patent a new EL light. My barrette mount was invented to make their use possible, which has been difficult in many situations. The various portable, small, often flashing EL lights available, clip easily to clothing, but difficulty arises when wanting to attach them to hair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,307 we are shown illuminating jewelry, which is motion sensitive, and blinks when the wearer moves. The clip in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,307 is a clip to attach to a person, and no mention of a hair barrette is given. A cap arrangement is shown inside of which is enclosed a light bulb, which is joined to the batteries which are enclosed into an envelope using conductive wires. My barrette mount is an electro-luminescent light mount, uses a portable electro-luminescent light, and no envelope and cap arrangement is needed for it to work.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,065 we are shown a hair barrette with replaceable ornaments. The shown snap on connecting device is shown to clamp on compressible ornaments, or hair, and would not readily accept an injection molded EL light, and the art shows the spigot, clamp arrangement compressing ornamental appendages. No mention is given to EL lights, and the clamp shown would not work with them.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,186 we are shown a hair comb clip, which provides optic fibers attached in a decorative manner. My barrette mount does not need to use optic fibers. They could be attached for additional decoration, but the true intention of the barrette mount is a safety function, not a decorative function.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,054 we are shown a spiral spring hair barrette assembly, which consists of a spiral spring to which the comb is attached. The barrette assembly is designed to coil around the ponytail hair, and can have additional decorative fabric. My barrette mount does not coil around a ponytail to hold the hair. It clips easily into the hair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,053 we are shown illuminated jewelry where a lead post is secured to the light source and positioned to contact the opposite terminal of the power source to energize the light. A lead finding is pivotally secured to the retainer at one end, and is secured at the opposite end to the light source. When opened and shut, the clip itself turns the light on and off. The art discloses a definite difference in the workings of the illuminated jewelry. My barrette mount does not have a hinge function to turn a light on or off, and uses a portable EL light, with no need for a lead wire arrangement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,784,we are shown a ball assembly with a flasher, which attaches to the wearer by means of elastic. The current invention does not use any elastic on the mount, and connects to a person's hair by means of a rigid barrette.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,061 we are shown a decorative ornamental barrette which has a clamping coupling member, which will hold decorative ornaments for display. The clamp assembly has the decorative elements threaded through openings through the coupling member. My barrette mount is not a barrette of this configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,577 we are shown an optical ornament utilizing a plurality of optic fibers which extend outward from the assembly. My barrette mount does not need a plurality of optic fibers, and instead uses very bright electro-luminescent lights for safety purposes.